Several models of filters are already well known and on the market that are made up of an inner compartment in which two filtering sets are assembled, each made up of a recipient in which several layers of filtering elements are set and through which the water to be filtered flows; on the inside of said compartment there is further mounted a series or ducts used for intercommunication between the two filtering sets as well as their interconnection respectively with the water inlet and outlet nozzles and with the water outlet nozzles for retro-cleaning and purification, with these nozzles mounted on the sides of the compartment. Each interconnection point between the said ducts and the filtering sets as well as between these and the compartment nozzles requires the provision of respective fastening and sealing elements.
As is found in the above description, the normal filters show a high number of movable parts (filtering sets, ducts, nozzles, sealers, "O" rings, etc.), being that these parts require a rather difficult and labored assembly which is carried out over rather long time periods, substantially increasing the cost of the product besides requiring constant maintenance service.
On the other hand, depending on the several interconnection points of the ducts to the filtering sets and the nozzles, there are many places that can develop leaks over time, with the life of conventional filters thus being relatively short.